His Weakness
by TwinkleRose
Summary: What happens when Cronus tries to use Jay's ultimate weakness:Theresa, against him? JayXTheresa Story!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- Prologue**

* * *

"He must have a weakness! He just must!" Cronus yelled to himself.

Cronus had lately been obsessed in finding Jay's weakness. But so far no luck.

Cronus was just about at '_Ripping His Hair Out Point'_, a point jay had also come across when trying to track down Cronus.

"He may be a descent of Jason but everyone one has a weakness! Why does this have to be so hard why can't he have an obvious '_Achilles Heel'_"_. _Time and time again Jay had defeated him to the point where it was just pathetic. But once Cronus found Jay's weakness he would play with it, tease jay with it, and simply make Jay suffer!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Weakness: Found!**

* * *

Jay's POV

I had just been called to help the others with a Cronus attack. They are at the Shopping Centre! Does any of this sound strange to you? Cronus. Shopping. Next Neil will be working on his world domination plans. Well I guess anywhere where me or my friends are Cronus will be here too.

I everyone's alright and I get there in time before something goes wrong. I would hate to lose one of my friends especially my girlfriend, Theresa. We started going out after is attacked the gods. I have been really worried about her lately. I know I'm not the psychic but I just have a bad feeling.

I finally arrive at the Shopping Centre just in time to witness Herry being through across the room and into a shop window. I take out my sword and run into battle. I'm instantly discarded like a piece of rubbish. The three giants are attacking my friends while Cronus merely stands there watching and chackling.

Then a certain red-head catches my eye, Theresa. She is fighting a giant by herself. I know I shouldn't worry about her because she is probably the most deadly of all of us (She proved that by taking out the gods.) but still worry.

She levitates a seat that is positioned behind the giant and slams him in the head with it. She is so powerful and surprises me all the time with what she is capable of. He giant gets up from being knocked onto the ground by the flying seat and charges at her. In on swift move the giant's fist connects with Theresa's delicate body and I rush over to help her.

* * *

Cronus' POV

_The Girl!_

It hits me like a whack from a Minotaur. Jay has feelings for the girl! How could I have missed that? Oh well I have what I need.

"Guys were leaving!" I call to the combat engaged giants. They grunt signally they are aware of my decision and I flash us out of there.

* * *

Jay's POV

I hold Theresa's unconscious body. She isn't too badly hurt so it just must be a shock-caused black out. I try to tell myself not to worry and she will be fine. She looks so delicate and beautiful and she is all mine.

"Guys were leaving!" Cronus calls to his giant minions and pulls my eyes away from Theresa's beautiful body. My friends look just as stunned as me. Cronus and his giants disappear in a flash. And my friends wander over to where me and Theresa are.

"She ok?" Herry bluntly asks while rubbing the back of his neck obviously curious as to why Cronus suddenly decided to disappear.

"Yep, she just must have been a little shocked by it," I reply as I reach my feet and then bend back down to pick her up. "She will wake up soon so let's go home."

* * *

Cronus' POV

I watch through a pool of smoke as Jay lays the girl down on her bed. The love in his eyes makes me sick.

I am going to send Theresa a little wakeup call that she won't be able to wake up from. So I close my eyes and focus on her, Jay's precious little girlfriend and weakness. A mere thought and the message is sent.

Sweet dreams Theresa.

* * *

Theresa' POV

I had been knocked out by the giant a while ago…..I think. I had been in constant and never ending darkness then I was awoken by a vision:

_Cronus has me in his clutches but I'm not alone… Jay is with me. I grasp his body like my life depends on it. Then he disappears. "Jay!" I call out desperately searching for him but I am met with Cronus' cackling voice. _

_Suddenly I am being pelted by rain and the rain causes a flood and suddenly I am drowning. I struggle to stay afloat but I am pushed under the water by an invisible force. I can't breathe I am about to give out then everything disappears. _

_Now I am being torn apart by a griffin and all I can do is watch because my hands and legs are restrained. The pain is excruciating, worse than the pain coming from my lungs a few minutes ago when I was drowning. Then everything disappears again._

_Next I am on fire and my whole body is burning and I am met with even more pain than my past experiences. And once again after I have suffered enough everything disappears._

_My next pain-filled experience involves me being blindfolded and thrown around like a worthless nothing then colliding with something that is hard and hurts like hell when you are thrown into it. After what felt like a million times, everything disappears, AGAIN!_

_This time no new experience, now all my experience are slowly flashing. One painful experience followed by the next, then the next, then the next and then repeat again and again and again. The experiences last for 2 minutes before moving on to the next torture scenario but slowly they flash and only lasts 2 seconds but they still hold enough pain to kill. Then I start to see Jay's face faintly in the distance as I am being tortured. Then I hear Cronus' evil cackle again and my head feels as though it is going to explode and my body is a breaking point from the still continuing torture. I scream:_

"_Help me Jay!"_

* * *

Jay's POV

I watch Theresa's still, beautiful figure as she lies on her bed. I'm not leaving until she wakes up. Before I was so sure she would wake up soon but it has been 2 hours.

Suddenly her face screws up and her body tenses. She screams and I rush closer to her. It's like she is still asleep because her eyes are closed. I have to wake her up! I grab her upper arms and start shaking her.

"Theresa! Theresa wake up!" I yell as she struggles under my grip. She is fighting me with everything she has got. I grasp her body tightly and yell for her to wake up. "Come on Theresa! Wake up!"

She is still groaning and screaming like she is in pain. Her fragile body twist and turning in my grasp.

Theresa's body seizes to a point, her chest pushes up and knees lift slightly. Her face holds so much pain and tears fall from her shut eyes.

Where are the other guys? Dang the pizza shop!

What am I going to do?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- A Restless Slumber**

* * *

Jay's POV

I am still clutching my girlfriends wriggling body. I am really freaking out now! How ar I suppose to wake her up!

I stare down at her. Whatever she is dreaming about is really and I mean REALLY scaring her! Her face is scrunched up and she looks like she is in extreme pain.

I think about my options:

Ignore her: NOT ON MY LIFE! I love her too much to ignore her so I don't even know why this is on here!

Let her go and watch her and hope she wakes up: No she could hurt herself so I am not sure why this is on here either!

Restrain her than run like crazy to the Pizza shop: NO. I can't just leave her.

Carry her to the Pizza Shop: I am not even going to comment that would just be bizarre!

Stay here and continue to-do what I am doing and try new ways to wake her up: The normal thing to-do.

_Ding Ding Ding!_ I think we have a winner! Option 5 wins!

Theresa is bucking her hips in an attempt to get of the bed. Ok ideas to wake her up, well slaping her didn't go down too well last time so I might leave that one alone unless I get extremely desperate. Um….. Nothing is coming to me and Theresa seems to be getting worse.

DAMN YOU PIZZA SHOP!

Cool it Jay! You spazzing out will not help Theresa.

Theresa is really fighting me now! I am struggling to keep a hold on her. Her head occasionally jerks to the side and she screams in agony. I hate see her like this.

"Come on Theresa! Wake up!" I say to her willing her to awaken from her disturbed slumber. Her struggles become limited for a minute and then she fights with a massive burst of energy throwing me onto the floor across the room.

Her back arches and her knees bend then she starts mumbling things in another language. I pull myself up off the floor and make my way back over to my squirming girlfriend and she starts screaming something that is very clear to me.

"JAY! JAY! JAY!"

I reattach my hand to her elbows giving me more control over her fidgeting arms.

How can I wake her up without hurting her? Well in the movies they wake the sleeping maidens with a kiss. Nah, that would never work. That is probably just me talking wand wanting so badly to kiss her.

I try to think of more ways to wake Theresa but I can think of nothing! My thoughts return to the idea of kissing her. I mean anything worth a try, right?

I stare down at my beautiful struggling girlfriend. I can't let her go on like this.

So I tighten my grip on her elbows then lean down a and kiss her soft lips….


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – I Wish I Were Psychic**

* * *

Jay's POV

Theresa's eyes fly open and glow a bright white for a minute then return to normal.

Theresa's chest is heaving up and down as she breaths loudly.

"Theresa!" I shout and pull her close to me. I hold her in a firm hug for a moment then pull her back to check she is fine.

"Jay…. Could you let go…..it kinda hurts….." I realise then that I am still clutching her elbows. I release them as soon as I come to this realisation.

"Sorry…Are you okay?" I ask curious as to if she knew what was going on.

"Fine. Why?" I can tell she is lying so I motion to her muddled covers that she screwed up as she was thrashing in her unawake-able slumber.

"Oh, you know…." She says quietly.

"You were thrashing around and awful lot but I couldn't wake you." I say to the tired girl before me. She tucks a piece of stray hair behind her ear and stares at her lap.

"It was like a nightmare but… I couldn't wake up…..but I saw it like it was a vision…" she mumbles, absentmindedly, still not permitting her eyes to meet mine.

I don't really know what to say, I mean what do you say to your psychic girlfriend who just had the nightmare of a lifetime that may or may not be a vision that will come true. I can tell you it isn't on any online dating advice article. So I am on my own.

I decide to just hug her and say, "Everything will be fine, I am not going to let anything happen to you, I promise." I manage to disguise my worry extremely well. I just hope she isn't reading my mind or else I got nowhere to run.

Right now I wish I was psychic. I would know exactly what to say to comfort her and I would know what she is thinking. Plus Valentine's Day would be a breeze.

Theresa suddenly pulls out of my grasp and her eyes are frozen with fear. Her face shows no expression though.

What she says next really rattles me.

"Someone is watching us…"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – Bang!**

* * *

Jay's POV

"Who?" I ask curiously. I can't help but grip Theresa a bit tighter.

"I don't know…The presence isn't strong enough for me to trace," she says to me. I just hope it is someone we don't have to worry about. Or fight for that matter.

Then we hear "WE HAVE PIZZA!" Come from down stairs. We both laugh and go down stairs to eat.

After time a follow Theresa back up to her room to ask her about her dream.

"So, Theresa…..What was your dream of?" I ask a little hesitant because of the fact it scared her so much. She sits on her bed and hugs her knees to her chest. I join her on her bed.

She stares aimlessly into space then takes a deep breath and starts to recall her dream.

"Well….. Cronus had me…. and you were with me. Then you disappeared and I called out to you but I am met with Cronus' cackling voice." I already hate this. I wrap my arms around Theresa to show her I am here for her.

"Then suddenly I am being pelted by rain and the rain causes a flood and suddenly I am drowning. I struggle to stay afloat but….. I am pushed under the water by an invisible force. I can't breathe… I am about to give out then everything disappears." She starts breathing really hard obviously recalling too much.

"It's okay," I whisper to her and kiss her hair. She closes her eyes and her breathing slows back to normal then she continues.

"Then I am being torn apart by a griffin….. and all I can do is watch because my hands and legs are restrained. The pain is excruciating, worse than the pain coming from my lungs a few minutes ago when I was drowning. Then everything disappears again….." She takes a minute then keeps going with her story.

"Next I am on fire and my whole body is burning and I am met with even more pain than my past experiences. And once again after I have suffered enough everything disappears…. Next I am blindfolded and thrown around like a worthless nothing then colliding with something that is hard and hurts like hell when you are thrown into it. After what felt like a million times, everything disappears, AGAIN!" He grasps my hand and squeezes it really hard. It hurts for a second but then she loosens her grip a bit.

"Then all my experience are slowly flashing. One painful experience followed by the next, then the next, then the next and then repeat again and again and again. The experiences last for 2 minutes before moving on to the next torture scenario but slowly they flash and only lasts 2 seconds but they still hold enough pain to kill. Then I saw your face faintly in the distance as I am being tortured. Then I hear Cronus' evil cackle again and my head feels as though it is going to explode and my body is a breaking point from the still continuing torture. I scream then wake up!" She holds her breath for a minute then loudly exhales. I feel so bad for her it must have been terrible.

"I will never let anything like that happen to you." I whisper and we lay down with me still holding Theresa protectively in my arms. Her eyes flutter shut and mine begin to as well.

Bang!

"Help me Jay!"


End file.
